Giving In
by KenzieHazz13
Summary: Josh hit Lucas in the head with a serving tray while at Boylands and now Skye must do what she can to save her friend from the wrath of Lucas. Question is, Just how much is Skye willing to do to get what she needs and how much of her giving into Lucas is really to save Josh's life.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I sell nothing, I make nothing, though I do except if you're offering…hehe

Rating: M

Summary: Josh hit Lucas in the head with a serving tray while at Boylands and now Skye must do what she can to save her friend from the wrath of Lucas. Question is, Just how much is Skye willing to do to get what she needs and how much of her giving into Lucas is really to save Josh's life.

* * *

Giving In

Skye walked up the stairs to the Commanders office knowing full well that was where she would find Lucas. She could not believe how bad things had gone this evening in Boylands. When the Phoenix soldier had come to find her earlier telling her that Lucas wanted to see her in the bar she had been very wary of what to think about that. Skye was sure that Lucas's need to call her his sister was just some twisted ploy to get a rise out of her and was an excuse for him to spend time with her. She had vowed that she would not let his antics get to her as she could not and would not do anything that would encourage him to harm her or those she cared about. When she had seen Josh and Lucas talking as she had arrived in the bar she had a bad feeling that things were only going to get worse, seeing as how protective the Shannon males were about those that they cared for.

When Skye had first seen Josh come over to the table that she and Lucas were sitting at she had thought that he was going to ask if they wanted anything more, not hit Lucas in the face with the tray that he was carrying. A part of her would never blame him for doing it ether as she had not liked where Lucas was taking their conversation at the time. Looking back at it now she also had to smile at what a good shot Josh had gotten in. None of them ever would have seen it coming. Her friend had tried to save her and now she would do her part to save him. All she could hope was that what ever she gave Lucas in return for not killing Josh she could live with herself about.

"I'm hear to see Lucas." Skye informed the guard at the top of the stairs. She refused to say anything more and thankfully the man was bright enough or had seen the way that Lucas treated her differently from the others enough, to know that he would not turn down her arrival at his door. A few moments latter she was ushered into the room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Bucket." Lucas said in a dry voice. He had not even bothered to look up at her from what he was reading at his desk.

"I am hear to bargain for Josh's life. So name your price." This certainly got his attention as he glanced up at her threw his eyelashes. Skye was a bit taken aback by this as his piercing jade eyes were given just the right amount of seductive energy and malice all at the same time. She some what wondered if her statement had offended or exited him more.

"Well now, that is the last thing I ever expected to hear come out of your mouth." Lucas finally commented after he realized that she was not going to be frightened away by the look that he was giving her. He would never tell anyone, but her lack of fear towards him was part of the reason that he found her so attractive. Weather that lack of fear was rational or not it was nice to finally run into someone that he could be his worst with and they would never run from him. The last time that he had experienced that was with his own mother. Even Mira could not say that she fell into that category. "Not even a hows you head?"

"I know that you are intending to harm Josh for what he did in the bar, I also know that I am about the only person that could come in hear and plead for his life and you might listen to. So again, name your price." Skye glared right back at Lucas. "After all he never would have hit you if you had just let go of my hand like I asked you to do in the first place."

"That may be so Bucket, but if I start letting the prisoners go that I have locked up then it will set a bad precedent. The next thing we know every idiot in Terra Nova who is mad at me for something or another will start attacking me and we will have total anarchy. Besides if I don't set the example then what are the hired guns going to start doing when your people start to retaliate against all of the things that they have done. I can promise you that the Phoenix boys will not hesitate to use their guns before their heads." By the end of his response he had stood and was now standing directly in front of her. While standing at his full hight Skye felt that he towered over her, even if in fact there was really only a few inches between them.

"What others do or don't do is not my concern, what is my problem however is you hurting one of my friends just because he was trying to protect me from un welcome behaviour. As my _brother_ I would think that you could appreciate what it was that he was trying to do for me, even if it may have been miss guided." The fact that the person that Josh was trying to save her from had been Lucas was nether hear nor there. Slowly she reached out her hand to lay it on Lucas chest, flicking her thumb over one of the buttons on his shirt. Skye watched as Lucas eyes darkened and his gaze travelled from her eyes to her lips and back again. She knew full well the affect that she was having on him.

"Miss guided you say." Lucas huskily whispered as he reached his hand up to stroke Skye's cheek. Knowing that this was the best opportunity to get him further on her side she pressed her face into the palm of his hand and watched as his signature smirk started to widen across his face. "Well we would not want it said that I killed a boy for being miss guided now would we." Skye let her own grateful smile start to grace her lips as she gazed at him threw her eyelashes. She had once been told by her friend Tasha that she could get any man to do what she wanted of them if she used that look. "I still want something from you though if I do give you back your Boyfriend. I want a kiss. Just one, but I want you to put your all into it. Kiss me like you mean it and young Shannon is yours."

Skye huffed but agreed none the less. Lucas could have asked for far worse from her. A kiss was nothing in comparison to what she had thought she would have needed to do to get Josh off for what he had done to Lucas. Stealing herself, she twisted her fingers into the fabric of his shirt and leaning up onto her toes she pressed her lips to his. When the hand on her cheek skimmed around to the back of her neck Skye moaned deep in her throat as it sent shivers down her spine. As Lucas other hand found its way around her waist the shivers moved to pool between her legs. She gasped and inventorially opened her mouth to him when he pulled her flush against his chest.

Lucas was quickly loosing control of himself as Skye's moans reached his ears. He could tell before she even kissed him that her reasons for being hear were not all just for her friend. He had a feeling that her de neighing him at the bar had been more to maintain face in front of the rest of Terra Nova's inhabitance and her reactions to him now were just confirming what he had already assumed. Skye Alexandrea Tate wanted him as much as he wanted her, and by god he was going to have her. With that last thought he ground his straining erection against her pelvis and shivered as once again Skye moaned into his mouth, their tongs duelling for control of the kiss they were both thoroughly enjoying.

Her body was fluttering. Lack of oxygen forced her arms up around Lucas neck just before her legs gave out. This was not supposed to happen, she was only doing this for Josh. She was not supposed to like this, her body was not supposed to want this. But oh how _much_ she did, and more. She was grateful when Lucas turned them both so she could lean on the commanders desk. Normally this should have sent warning bells threw her mind. Making out with Taylor's son on his own desk should have jolted her out of the kiss. After all this was only supposed to be a kiss.

Lucas shivered as Skye's fingers brushed the sensitive skin around the scars on his neck. Tugging lightly on her hair he tilted her chin so he could leave opened mouth kisses along her jaw.

"Skye"

Moaning like that in her ear caused the fluttering to pick up pace into an all out body hum.

"Tell me to stop." Lucas incur-aged her.

Skye tried to blink her eyes. Tried to clear the fog that had set in around her mind as she let her body feel everything that Lucas was doing to her. _Yes tell him to stop _she told herself _You have kissed him enough. Think of Josh. Think of Taylor. Think of..._

"MORE." She growled into his ear.

Lucas head snapped up so he could look Skye in the eyes. That was not the reaction that he had expected at all. The lust in her eyes and the feel of her fingers on his skin along with the breathy moans as his own hand started to skim the soft skin just under the hem of her jumper was all the confirmation that he needed to give her just what she had asked for. In the moment that it took him to come to this realization Skye shifted her hips against his strained erection again. His eyes tried to role back into his head as the lust and passion that he felt took over his higher brain functions. A guttural growl rumbled out of his chest as his hands raped around her ass and lifted her off the desk and into his arms. He vaguely recognized as her legs rapped around his waist as he walked them towards the room just off the Commanders office.

It was now Skye's turn to pepper Lucas skin with kisses and nips. When she sucked and bit lightly on his earlobe he momentarily lost his balance and had to lean against the wall just beside the door. _Get in the room, Get in the room. _That mantra was the only thing stopping Lucas from taking Skye right there on the office floor. When Skye shifted against his now painfully full erection, he almost came right in his cargos. It had been _far_ to long since he had been with anyone.

_GET IN THAT ROOM NOW! _His mind yelled at his body.

Shifting Skye into one arm he used the other to get the door open. Lucas stumbled with Skye in his arms but didn't try to stop the fall as they landed on the plush oversized mattress that he had placed into the room that had once been Lieutenant Washington's office. Quicklyhe captured her lips again and let his hands roam over her body. He grinned into his kisses as he heard her passion at having his hands slide under her shirt. He needed to feel more of that silky skin against his own and so shifting his weight he moved off of her and helped her sit up so he could remove her shirt.

Skye was past the point of listening to her mind anymore about why she could not and should not do this. Her conchince was fast loosing the battle of why letting Lucas remover her shirt was so bad and why wanting to feel his skin against her own was so wrong. How could something that felt this good be bad. She whimpered as his lips left hers but mewed in delight as she felt his hands needing her breasts threw her bra. With or with out her consent her body was pressing itself into his touches and be dammed with the consequences. Oh gods how she wanted, no needed this. All the stress and strain of being the Sixer spy was being spent in this one moment of defiance. This was no longer just about Josh. Right now it was about feeling and fucking and only in the morning would she deal with just what that meant.

"Lucas pleas," Skye pleaded, but for what she could not say. She had never gotten this far with anyone before and so had no idea how to put into words what she wanted from him. All Skye knew was that her body felt like it was on fire and would combust soon if she didn't find some relief to this building feeling that was forming deep with in her. Sliding her own hands under his shirt she helped him remove it. She was not sure if she gasped from the feel of his fingers that were now viscously attacking her nipples or from how much Lucas looked like one of the old historical Greek statues that she had once seen with Maddy Shannon in the EYE. Living in the jungle had certainly helped to define his body in a way that Skye felt she had to pay homage to.

Lucas knew that he would need to hurry things along if he didn't want to embrace himself with Skye. Her begging him like that had almost been his undoing and even if he had wanted to drag this out as long as possible he had his doubts about whether that could happen right now. He would make it up to her though. This first coming together may be rushed but he would take all night to worship her body and give her the attention she deserved. She may have started this for Young Shannon but this had moved far beyond being just about him.

"Oh Gods Skye, I want you so much." He flicked the button on her shorts and slipped his hand into her panties. Skye let out a garbled groan as his nimble fingers circled her nub and she grasped onto his shoulders to steady herself. Shifting himself enough so that he could finish undressing her he was encouraged as she also reached her hands towards the front of his cargos. With in moments they were both laying naked beside one another.

Now that she was naked next to him Skye felt self concise all of a sudden and tried to cover herself by rolling into Lucas. Was this really what she wanted? Was she really willing to give everything she had to Lucas? She may have thought as much when she set out to confront Lucas about Josh, but know that the moment was upon her she was not sure if she could do this.

"Lucas" she whispered up to him.

The fear in her voice and position of her body told Lucas everything that he needed to know. Skye had never done this before and instead of turning him off, it did just the opposite. He now wanted her more then ever, for he knew that with this act he would be making her his, and his alone forever. With slow and steady hands he started to rub up and down her arms and sides as he softly kissed her checks, eyes, nose and finally lips again. With every stroke and kiss she started to melt beneath him until she was moaning and pressing herself into him once more.

Skye's head was spinning and her body was burning. Lucas was doing so many things to her and they all felt amazing. The liquid fire running along her veins was a pleasurable pain that she had never experienced before, and she was not sure if she wanted it to stop or keep going. Skye shuddered as she felt Lucas cock settle between her legs, right at her entrance. Shifting her hips towards him caused the tip of his cock to start entering her swollen and slick passage. Skye watched as Lucas screwed up his face in pleasure to what had just happened and with out hesitation started to push further into her wet folds.

Lucas groaned as Skye's wet and tight channel started to flutter and clench around him as she adjusted to having him with in her. When Lucas reached the barrier with in her that he had suspected still existed he paused and focused on giving her breasts and lips more attention so that when he pushed threw it would cause the least amount of pain. With one last pull on her nipple and plunge of his tung inside her mouth Lucas thrust his hips and broke threw Skye's hymen. When Skye started to buck under him a moment latter Lucas could tell that he had done his job in distracting her so that she had not felt any pain. The swell of pride that he felt over his own abilities however was short lived as his need for her took over and with a wild passion that he had never felt before he started to claim Skye as his own.

Skye felt as if her body was climbing some un known mountain of feelings. The muscles in her stomach started to coil into a tighter ball as if waiting for something to cut the tension cord that her body was becoming. More, higher, faster, harder. These thoughts were the only thoughts that Skye could focus on as her fingers roamed over Lucas back, arms and tight ass.

Lucas dug his own nails into his palms to stop his body from feeling to much pleasure. He needed for Skye to come first, even if she had no idea what it was that her body really needed. Lucas however had been with out the companionship of a woman in such a long time that he was afraid that he would not be able to give Skye what she deserved. Her kisses where like honey and wine. Intoxicating and yet never enough to satisfy his wants. Lucas felt as if he could sit and do nothing but kiss Skye all day would she let him, but right now he needed more.

Skye's moans and Lucas groans started to mix together as they pushed and pulled, thrusted and received each other. It was as if a battle for her body was going on. Skye's body started to shudder, with what she could not say.

"Lucas I, oh god I..." and just like that the climb was done and like a bottle rocket her body was flying. To where, Skye didn't care. Lucas screamed out his own release as Skye's body clamped down on his and with in moments he had joined her in flying.

"Mine, all mine." Was all that Lucas could repeat to Skye as he came down from their joined high. Lucas slowly slid out of Skye and laid down beside her on the bed. As he gathered her into his arms and placed her head on his chest, so her could run his fingers threw her hair, Lucas wondered how long his perfect moment could last with his Bucket.

"Lucas," Skye started after a few moments of listening to his heart beat thundering threw his chest. She lifter her chin so she could look into his eyes. "About Josh..."

"Bucket," Lucas moaned as he looked her in the eye. "Don't ruin this. I'll let him go. Just give me this." Skye could see the pleading look in his eyes. The emotions that were shinning threw Skye could relate to completely. Even though she had her friends and Taylor, Skye sometimes felt like she was all alone. When Skye nodded in understanding Lucas reached his hand up to cup her cheek and guided her head back so it was once again resting on his chest.

Skye could feel the beginning stages of her body coiling up again as Lucas started to rub his right hand up and down her side. When he brought his hand back to her face so that he could brush her lips with his fingers Skye tested the water by sucking his index finger into her mouth and swirling her tung around it. Lucas's groans filled the air again as he thrush his hips towards her involuntarily. Feeling adventure-ace Skye started to run her right hand down Lucas chest and stomach before she found what she was looking for. As she rapped her nimble fingers around Lucas stiffening cock she slowly started stroking him as his breath hitched and he hissed out her name.

"Bucket I, oh god..."Lucas moaned into her neck as she started pumping him faster.

"Again, Pleas Lucas I need you again." Skye whispered into his ear as Lucas teeth grazed the side of her neck. Not needing any more encouragement Lucas rolled back on top of Skye and when he had lifted her leg to rap around his waist he slid his engorged member back with in her tight folds.

"Fuck," Lucas hissed. "so tight." Once again they both moved into and out of each other's orbits. Lucas could hardly believe that this beautiful creature below him was respond so well to his advances. He had felt a connection with Skye even back when he had given her the drive with his calculations on it. There was something about her that called to him, as if she could understand his pain about never really being excepted or understood for the things that she had to do. After all spying for Mira and the rest of the Sixers for all those years could not have been easy.

This time as Skye was reaching her peek Lucas reached between them and flicked her clit a few times so that before long both were crying out each other's names as they came again. Both were a tangle of limbs as they came down from their second high. Gently Lucas leaned over Skye and started to softly kiss her lips, jaw, temples and eyes. "Skye." Lucas whispered to her. Slowly she opened her eyes to look at him. His green orbs penetrating her blue ones. "Your MINE now. You know that right." It was a statement more then a question but Skye didn't mind.

Skye had never felt like this with anyone before. Even if Lucas did scare her at times. Skye also knew that giving herself to Lucas that second time had been the last step in turning this from being about saving Josh to being about herself. Reaching her hands up to cup his face she pulled Lucas face down to hers so she could kiss him again. "I know." She whispered back and was greeted with the most dazzling genuine smile from Lucas that she had ever seen before.

Two hours and three more rounds of sex latter finally found them cleaned up and redressed and on their way to the brig to deal with Josh. Skye's body ached in places that she had never felt before. Her and Lucas third time together had seen him taking her from behind. The feel of his dick as it slammed into her clit every time that he pushed into her again and again had her whimpering incoherent nothings as she came more then once before Lucas found his release.

By this point Skye was starting to feel more confident with her own body and so had mounted Lucas while he rubbed and pulled at her breasts and kissed and sucked at her neck and shoulders. Again Skye came multiple times before Lucas found his release and after pulling Skye down to rest on top of him proceeded to fall asleep. Skye had eventually had to wake Lucas so that they could go but instead found herself being dragged into a shower that she had not even known that the Commander had with in the Command Centre.

Again Lucas had ravished her body. This time being nice and slow so as to let Skye's mussels soak in the heat from the water and relive some of the stiffness that was starting to set in. Skye had clung to Lucas shoulders as he lifted her so that he could thrust into her while standing. Skye had arched her back so that he could suck on her nipples and finally when she thought she could handle no more she came so hard that her body was shuddering to the point where she could not even stand unassisted afterward. Lucas had sung his praises about her body and continued to verbally claim her as his own now. All Skye could do was kiss him in return and nod her acceptance to his claiming. She would think about just what she was agreeing to latter when she could think strait again.

Skye allowed Lucas to pull her flush against him one last time before they exited the Command centre, before fallowing him down to the brig where Lucas was holding Josh and his father. When Lucas had released Josh, Skye rushed him out of the brig with out looking back. She didn't want to think about the cruel things that Lucas was about to do to Mr. Shannon after just having seen how gentle Lucas could be.

"Skye what did Lucas mean when he said he was convinced to let me go. What did you do?" Josh inquired, fear and concern for her written all over his abused face.

"What I had to." Skye responded, not looking at her friend as she guided Josh towards the infirmary. "Right now we need to focus of getting your father out of the brig and getting you two to safety." Sensing that Skye was not going to say anything more on the subject, Josh let things go for a time when they could focus on this again.

End

* * *

So let me know what you think. If I get more then 5 reviews asking me to go on then I will continue this one as well.


End file.
